


seeing, not believing

by SapphiraBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette, happy birthday steph!! hope you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Kenma actually has a lot in common with Tsukki.





	seeing, not believing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianbateleur (stepaknee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/gifts).

> Happy birthday Steph!! Hope you like a tiny KurooTsukki :)

“Who ya textin’?” came a voice from behind. Kenma would’ve jumped out of his skin if he weren’t used to Kuroo popping up at odd moments like some kind of ghostly cat-ninja thing.

“Tsukishima,” he replied, monotone, keeping his eyes on his keyboard.

“WHAT!?” Kuroo exclaimed, mock-outraged. “My best friend and my boyfriends texting behind my back??? When will the betrayals end?!” And he swooned dramatically onto the ground beside Kenma.

Kenma ignored him with the grace of endless practice. He was well used to Kuroo’s dramatics.

“Say, what do you two have to talk about, anyways?” Kuroo asked, after a stretch of silence. He was lounging bonelessly on the ground.

“Games,” Kenma said. Kuroo made an outraged noise. “We play MMORPGs together sometimes.”

Kuroo sighed. “Next you’ll tell me he asks you for gaming advice.”

Kenma smirked. “Oh, but he _does_. I lent him my copy of _Persona_ last we saw each other and he keeps getting stuck.”

Kuroo made an enraged sound and pointed accusingly at him. “Stop stealing my boyfriend with your common interests!!” Kenma just laughed at him – Tsukishima would never leave Kuroo just because he didn’t play the same games. He wasn’t really as shallow as he seemed, after all.


End file.
